La Bonne Question
by Miss Macaronii
Summary: Face à un ennemi plus nombreux et mieux armé, les gens ne se posent pas la bonne question. Voire même ne se posent pas de question du tout. #1 Jorg d'Ancrath. #2 Jalan Kendeth.
1. Jorg d'Ancrath

**Rating :** T

 ** **Genre :**** Général.

 **Disclaimer :** La série de l'Empire Brisé appartient à Mark Lawrence.

 **Note :** Ce texte a été écrit sur le thème « Question », à l'occasion de la 91ème Nuit du Fof, le 3 Novembre 2017. Le principe est d'écrire un OS en une heure. C'est le cas pour ce texte, bien qu'il ait été corrigé et légèrement retravaillé le lendemain.

N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP pour plus de détails.

* * *

 **La Bonne Question**

Les gens ne se posent jamais les bonnes questions.

Tenez, quand une horde de brigands puants et braillards se précipitent vers vous, armés de fourches, de pieux, de gourdins de fortune et de balais, la plupart des gens se demandent ce que des types comme ça foutent en pleine campagne respectable de Renar. Quelques uns, plus lucides que les autres, s'interrogeront sur la meilleure manière d'éviter l'affrontement. Ceux-là sont des idiots. La fuite n'est pas une solution. Ni une option.

Face à un taureau enragé, chargez !

Le taureau est un animal stupide. Il voit un bout de chiffon rouge qui flotte dans le vent et le voilà incapable de réfléchir. Incapable de penser. Il se transforme en montagne de muscles, sourde et aveugle. Ivre de puissance, il se croira le plus fort du monde. Ivre de sa propre folie, il se pensera invincible, inéluctable - et tout un tas d'autres choses qui commencent par 'in', mais vous avez saisi l'idée. Pour faire simple, le taureau sera persuadé pour vous allez fuir, la queue entre les jambes en hurlant comme une pucelle effrayée.

Telles sont les règles que le taureau édicte lorsqu'il vous charge.

Je n'aime pas les règles.

Je n'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire.

Plus on me pousse dans une direction, plus je me débats pour aller à l'opposé. Quitte à me frotter aux aiguillons qui me pressent dans l'autre sens. Les pointes empoisonnées déchirent ma chair et un rictus sardonique déchire mes lèvres. _On ne me dirigera pas._

Moi, Jorg d'Ancrath, Roi de Renar, chef d'une Fraternité presque éteinte, ancien prince en fugue, frère écorché, ne laisserai personne me dicter ma conduite. Personne.

Pas même un taureau enragé.

Encore moins un groupe de brigands stupides qui a pour seul avantage de gueuler fort. Et alors que mes Frères de Route s'éparpillent en glapissant pour certains, ou en filant plus bas que terre pour d'autres, je m'avance d'un pas lent mais assuré vers la horde qui nous charge. Les aiguillons effleurent ma peau marquée par les stigmates de la bruyère, et mes lèvres se tordent. Venez, pauvres fous, je vous attends.

Fou, je le suis bien plus que vous ne le serez jamais...

Quand un ennemi plus nombreux et mieux armé fonce sur vous avec l'assurance enragée de vous détruire du premier coup, la plupart des gens ne se posent pas la bonne question. Ils pensent à la fuite, à ce qu'ils risquent de perdre, à la fragile épée qui tremble dans leurs mains, aux êtres chers qu'ils ne reverront plus. Certains même, ne pensent pas, tétanisés par la peur. Et franchement, mieux vaut encore ça que de penser comme un perdant. Cela ne fait que précipiter votre propre défaite.

Comment renverser la situation et prendre l'avantage ?

 _Voilà_ ce qu'il faut se dire. _Voilà_ la bonne question.

Les autres vous détermineront toujours comme le perdant. Ennemis acharnés, témoins curieux, spectateurs morbides et même amis les plus proches, vous verrons toujours, un jour ou l'autre, comme celui qui mordra la poussière. Alors il faut bien qu'au milieu de tous ces défaitistes, il y en ait un qui croit en la victoire. Ne comptez pas sur les autres pour jouer ce rôle. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même comme dirait l'autre.

La meilleure façon de gagner, c'est d'être persuadé de vaincre. Peu importe le nombre d'ennemis qui se tient à vos portes, la qualité de son armement, la force de sa volonté ou la justice de sa cause. Persuadez-vous de la victoire. Sans laisser place à l'ombre d'un doute.

Comment je m'en suis tiré face aux brigands ? Je m'en suis tiré. Comment prendre l'avantage dans une situation aussi désavantageuse ? Pas la moindre idée. Démerdez-vous. Je vous ai indiqué la bonne question à se poser, vous n'attendez tout de même pas que je vous donne _également_ la réponse ? Les choses ne sont jamais aussi faciles dans la vie. Vous croyez quoi ? Quand cet indécrottable Prince de Flèche s'est pointé avec la plus grosse armée jamais vu dans tous les Cents pour assiéger mon minuscule château, j'avais pas la moindre idée, pas le plus petit début de solution. Et j'en aurais eu que les sorcières des rêves me les auraient aussitôt volées.

J'avais pas de réponse, mais je connaissais la bonne question.

C'est aussi simple que cela.


	2. Jalan Kendeth

**Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Général.

 **Disclaimer :** La série de la Reine Rouge appartient à Mark Lawrence.

 **Note :** Venant récemment de terminer la seconde trilogie de Mark Lawrence, j'ai repensé à cette fameuse question que pose Jorg d'Ancrath, et je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant de développer le point de vue de Jalan Kendeth sur la question (c'est le cas de le dire...). Aussi, si ce texte est également à la première personne du singulier, comme dans les romans, on change ici de narrateur, pour laisser la parole à ce bon vieux Jal.

* * *

 **La Bonne Question - Jalan Kendeth  
**

Les gens ne se posent jamais les bonnes questions.

Tenez, quand une horde d'hommes en armes se précipitent vers vous, brandissant épées longues, poignards tranchants ou lances affûtées tout en criant haut et fort une promesse de mort sanglante, la plupart des gens se demandent ce que des types comme ça foutent en pleine campagne respectable de Rougemarche. Quelques uns, plus lucides que les autres, s'interrogeront sur les raisons d'une agression aussi vindicative, se demanderont s'ils sont vraiment la cible de ces virulentes intentions. _Ne s'agirait-il pas plutôt d'une malheureuse erreur de personne ?_

Ceux-là sont des idiots. Peu importe les raisons, justifiées ou non, l'essentiel est de prendre la fuite le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement possible.

En cas de doute, fuyez !

Vous vous poserez les questions idiotes plus tard. Mieux vaut vivre ignorant que mourir bien renseigné. Ma grand-mère dit que la connaissance est la clef du pouvoir. Je complète en disant que de bonnes jambes sont la clef de la survie.

Et de bonnes jambes, j'en ai. Les leçons d'escrime, de lutte et de tactique prodiguées à la lignée princière de la Reine Rouge m'ont toujours paru dénuées du moindre intérêt, mais je ne dénigre pas l'endurance physique qu'elles m'ont apporté. Et même si l'endurance venait à me faire défaut, la peur est une source infinie de volonté. Quand on craint de se faire découper en rondelles, on court si vite que le sol n'a même pas le temps de marquer notre empreinte.

Je sais de quoi je parle, moi, Prince Jalan Kendeth de Rougemarche - dixième en ligne de succession, mais Prince tout de même - ai élevé la fuite au rang d'art.

Il faut dire que je me retrouve fréquemment en situation éminemment dangereuse, le statut de Prince étant à ce prix : qu'il s'agisse de cette brute épaisse d'Alain DeVeer me pourchassant pour avoir infligé à ses jeunes sœurs mes chevaleresques ardeurs - _à chacune des trois, notez bien, et espérons-le, prochainement aux trois en même temps_ \- ou bien de ce perfide Maeres Allus me réclamant de rembourser mes dettes de jeu - _pas si colossales que ça, en dépit de ses affirmations -_ ou encore d'un quelconque malotrus s'étant offusqué de mon comportement pas aussi princier que mon statut ne devrait en présager...

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai plus d'expérience qu'il n'en faut dans l'Art de la Fuite, et assez de gens susceptibles de vouloir ma peau pour ne pas perdre de temps à m'interroger sur l'identité de mes poursuivants. De toute façon, la conduite à tenir est toujours la même.

Fuir.

Et si courir vite est un avantage indéniable, cela n'est point l'essentiel.

Il s'agit d'être plus rapide que vos camarades d'infortune - si vous en avez. Laisser derrière vous des compagnons de route moins réactifs est l'occasion de ralentir vos poursuivants, et donc de vous donner une chance de plus de leur échapper. Ma grand-mère la Reine Rouge parle de sélection naturelle, et une fois n'est pas coutume, je rejoins son avis.

Si par malchance, vous vous retrouvez seul, sans comparses à abandonner derrière vous, privilégiez les hauteurs et les passages escarpés. Si la peur donne des ailes, ce n'est pas le cas des envies meurtrières. Et un homme qui court pour sauver sa peau sera toujours plus motivé que celui qui le fait pour tuer - le poids de l'arme en plus.

Lâche, moi ? Bien entendu !

Je ne suis pas de ces fous qui se galvanisent de courage pour accomplir des actes stupides sous le couvert d'une quelconque bonne cause. La bravoure, le sens de l'honneur, l'esprit chevaleresque... c'est très surfait. Au fond, tous ces braves combattants n'agissent-ils pas ainsi de crainte d'être lâches ? N'est-il pas plus courageux d'assumer sa peur, et de prendre la poudre d'escampette face à un combat perdu d'avance ?

A dire vrai, c'est même cela qui m'a valu d'être nommé "Héros du col d'Aral". C'est en dévalant la pente escarpée de la frontière Scorronne, avec une horde de Teutons barbares et enragés aux trousses, que j'ai par erreur débarqué au milieu d'un affrontement délicat entre nos troupes Rougemarquaises et un bataillon Scorron. Ma terreur galopante est ainsi passée pour une héroïque tactique qui nous as valu la victoire. Alors, au fond, n'y a-t-il pas toujours une forme de couardise derrière chaque acte de bravoure ?

Voilà le genre de questions philosophiques propres à occuper dignement vos pensées - une fois la menace de vos poursuivants sainement écartée, et la protection du Palais Royal retrouvée, bien sûr.


End file.
